Días Lluviosos
by Miss.Stingue
Summary: Sting odia la lluvia [Stingue AU] One-Shot


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Mashima Hiro

Simplemente quiero repetir una frase que ví de otros miembros del fandom _**"Larga vida al Stingue"!**_

* * *

"los días lluviosos son una molestia" era lo que pensaba un adolescente rubio mientras miraba aburrido por la ventana de su salón de clases. Un profundo bostezo se escapó de sus labios mientras se desplomaba aún más en su pupitre. En verdad hubiera deseado quedarse en su casa durmiendo, la lluvia hacía que ir a la escuela se volviera aún más deprimente en su opinión. Estaba casi seguro de que lo único que lo mantenía despierto en ese momento era el bullicio de sus compañeros de clase durante la hora del almuerzo.

-Hey Sting! Intercambiemos algo de comida

\- Por última vez no Natsu. Tu comida es muy picante.

\- Sting tiene razón, ni siquiera sé cómo puedes comer eso - comentó otro joven de cabello negro.

\- Gray tú no tienes derecho a hablar, si solo te la pasas comiendo helados - se rió otro de sus amigos llamado Jellal.

Mientras sus amigos continuaban con su animada y ruidosa conversación, los ojos de Sting se desviaron instintivamente hacia el otro lado del salón en donde uno de sus compañeros se hallaba comiendo solo, llevando auriculares y leyendo libro, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mientras más lo miraba más difícil le resultaba a Sting apartar la vista de este joven de piel pálida y cabello negro.

Cómo todo lo bueno debe acabar en algún momento, la agradable visión de Sting se vió interrumpida por la llegada de otro de sus amigos.

-Gajeel donde estabas?

\- Estaba hablando con Levy.

\- Oh debe ser tan duro que tu novia esté en otro salón - Se burló Natsu fingiendo un lloriqueo.

\- Cierra la boca salamandra! - gritó el joven corpulento enseñando su puño al pelirrosa antes de calmarse y suspirar como tratando de sacar fuerzas para decir lo siguiente - Levy dice si quieren tener una cita grupal con sus amigas.

\- Cita grupal? Por qué?

\- Levy dice que podría ser divertido, aunque creo que todo es un truco barato para unir a Jellal y Erza - Ante este comentario Jellal se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y se sonrojó tan violentamente que hizo que sus amigos no contengan sus risas.

\- Pues yo no pienso perderme de eso - afirma Natsu sin dejar de reírse.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de flama. Qué hay de ti Sting, vienes?

\- Nah, yo no estoy particularmente interesado en conseguir novia últimamente, además ya tengo planes.

\- Qué clase de planes puedes tener con esta lluvia? Últimamente estás actuando raro - Mencionó Natsu.

\- Hablando de cosas raras… que opinan de eso?

Para sorpresa de Sting, Gray estaba señalando justo en la dirección en la cual se encontraba el chico que era objeto de su admiración y se encontró aún más sorprendido de verlo hablando con una chica de cabello corto.

-Cheney socializando, con razón llueve.

\- Es cierto, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo hablar con alguien desde que lo transfirieron. Me pregunto si tendría amigos en su antigua escuela.

\- Lo dudo, ya sabes con todos esos rumores que hay acerca de él, además el tipo es simplemente sombrío, siempre está escuchando música o leyendo es como si, como si…

\- Estuviera encerrado en su propio mundo - completó Sting sin dejar de mirarlo.

…

El resto del día continuó bastante normal, con clases que resultaban tediosas para Sting, con alguna que otra mirada hacia el otro joven y la lluvia la cual seguía cayendo constantemente. Y así hasta que el día por fin había finalizado.

-Estás seguro que no quieres venir ?

\- Ya te lo dije Natsu, tengo planes, pero promete que me contarás si Jellal hace algo vergonzoso frente a Erza.

\- Cuenta con ello.

\- Entonces te veré mañana.

Tan pronto como se despidió de su amigo, Sting salió apresuradamente del salón procurando no llamar demasiado la atención. Poco a poco los pasillos de la gran escuela iban vaciándose. A medida que se iba acercando a su destino, el joven rubio no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Subió las últimas escaleras que le quedaban y finalmente llegó a la biblioteca. Se tomó unos minutos antes de entrar, tanto como para recuperar el aliento como para arreglar su cabello y su ropa.

Una vez dentro de la vacía biblioteca, su sonrisa volvió a ampliarse en cuanto vio a su compañero, aquel que todos los días lo hipnotizaba en clase. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-Qué haces aquí Sting? - preguntó el chico sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

\- también me da gusto verte Rogue - respondió Sting fingiendo estar ofendido, lo que hizo sonreír involuntariamente a su compañero - Verás está lloviendo muy fuerte y yo olvidé mi paraguas, tú si trajiste uno verdad Rogue?

\- Así es pero…

\- Genial! Yo odio la lluvia y no me gustaría mojarme así que entonces… qué te parece si volvemos a casa juntos...bajo el mismo paraguas?-

Rogue levantó la vista de su libro por primera vez y examinó a Sting haciendo que este forzará aún más su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Buen intento Sting, ha estado lloviendo desde hace dos días y aún sabiendo eso saliste de tu casa sin un paraguas? No te creo.

\- Está bien, está bien me atrapaste, solo quería acompañarte a casa, es eso tan malo?

\- Sting…- Rogue suspiró - sabes que no sería bueno que nos vean… juntos. Crees que no sé todos los rumores que hay acerca de mi? No quiero que te involucren a ti también.

\- Eso no me importa. Hoy realmente tenía ganas de almorzar contigo, quizás mañana vaya a hacerte compañía.

\- No lo hagas - Rogue ordenó severamente - y no insistas.

\- Supongo que sería inútil tratar de discutir con un terco como tú.

\- Supones bien - Respondió Rogue tratando de volver a concentrarse en la lectura

\- Oh cierto, hoy te ví hablando con Yukino. No es que me importe ni nada, pero quizás esté un poco preocupado... pienso que podrías gustarle - Sting decía mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos - Y sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero de qué hablaban?

\- En verdad quieres saber? - Sting asintió - Bueno a ella si le gusta alguien...pero ese alguien eres tú- Murmuró el pelinegro tratando de no mostrar su molestia.

\- Yo? - Sting volvió a preguntar con confusión

\- Si tú.

\- Pero no entiendo porque Yukino hablaría contigo.

\- Lo que ella puntualmente dijo fue: pensé que ustedes eran cercanos porque no dejaban de mirarse en la clase de literatura. - Esto último Rogue lo dijo casi en un susurro y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con el libro, una acción que Sting consideró adorable

\- Tal vez ella… te pida salir.

Sting notó cierta tristeza en la voz de Rogue y sin dudarlo se acercó un poco más a él.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos voy a rechazarla.

\- Eh? Por qué…? - Rogue no pudo terminar cuando sintió que la mano de Sting se posó en su mejilla.

\- Por qué voy a decirle que ya hay alguien que me gusta - Sting acercó aún más a Rogue con intenciones de unir sus labios.

\- Espera Sting… que haces estamos en la escuela- lo alejó Rogue.

\- Vamos Rogue no hay nadie aquí.

\- E-ese no es el problema, a-además tú y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo… hacer algo como eso es...

\- Pero si ya te dije que me gustabas y yo te gusto a tí verdad?

Rogue no podía dejar de sonrojarse, Sting era demasiado directo.

-Pero eso no significa que estemos saliendo Sting.

\- Bueno entonces qué demonios tengo que hacer para salir con el chico que me gusta? - Sting se quejó.

\- Bueno para empezar nunca me lo has perdido.

\- Vamos Rogue deja de poner excusas.

\- No son excusas, es muy natural que si en realidad quieres salir con alguien primero se lo pidas.

Sting frunció el ceño y se levantó haciendo que Rogue se preocupara, no esperaba que el rubio se molestara tanto.

-Sting yo…

\- No te preocupes ya me voy.

Sting se fue dejando solo a Rogue en la amplia y vacía biblioteca. Ahora sólo era el sonido de la lluvia constante lo que resonaba en los oídos de Rogue.

-Me gustas Sting… mucho - murmuró para sí mismo. Rogue ya no sabía en qué pensar, quería lograr que Sting entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de que una relación entre dos chicos era un poco más complicada. Sin mencionar que desde que había llegado a esa escuela había sido el centro de rumores absurdos y la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado pero no quería que Sting sufriera por causa suya.

En vista de cómo se había Sting, Rogue pensó que por fin se había rendido, y a pesar de que ese era su objetivo, un doloroso sentimiento de soledad inundó todo su interior.

…

Había pasado casi una hora y media desde que Sting se había ido y Rogue trató de volver a retomar su lectura pero le fue imposible, sus pensamientos siempre volvían al chico de ojos azules, por lo que decidió volver a su casa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la escuela ver la lluvia torrencial, una vez más le recordó a Sting, él no tenía paraguas y de seguro se había empapado de camino a casa. Sus pensamientos se vieron Interrumpidos cuando sintió vibrar su celular y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa cuando vió quien lo estaba llamando.

-Sting?

\- _**Rogue ya te fuiste a casa?**_

\- Estaba a punto de irme ahora, por qué?

\- _**Ven al parque ahora.**_

\- Ahora? Pero Sting está lloviendo.

\- _**Por favor Rogue, tengo algo importante que decirte.**_

Rogue tragó con dificultad, no estaba listo aún para volver a enfrentar a Sting pero al final de cuentas quería verlo para disculparse con él.

No perdió más el tiempo y salió de la escuela corriendo bajo su paraguas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos charcos de agua había pisado en el camino pero ya nada le importaba, solo quería ver a Sting.

Por fin llegó al lugar de encuentro y por el momento la lluvia había cesado pero como era natural con un clima tan inestable, el parque estaba totalmente desolado, ni siquiera veía a Sting por ningún lado.

-Se suponía que estaría aquí - pensó en voz alta.

\- ROGUE! - escuchó la voz conocida y volteó para ver a Sting corriendo hacia él, estaba realmente hecho un desastre parecía que se había caído a una piscina.

\- Sting que… - Rogue intentó hablar pero todas las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el rubio extendió su brazo para darle una rosa.

\- Rogue tenías razón. Yo debí ser más serio con respecto a esto. Por eso ahora te lo diré como es debido. Me gustas mucho, así que por favor saldrías conmigo?

Rogue estaba abrumado, no podía creer que Sting se haya tomado tantas molestias solo por él, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de Sting Eucliffe pero eso no hacía que sus miedos desaparecieran.

-Sting por qué alguien como yo? Quiero decir soy aburrido, solitario, sombrío… y por sobre todo soy un chico y...

\- Rogue - interrumpió Sting tocando su rostro - no te atrevas a hablar así de la persona que quiero. Solo dime una cosa… yo te gusto?

Rogue sintió que su rostro se calentaba pero aún así le era imposible apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Sting. Totalmente incapaz de contestar simplemente asintió vigorosamente.

-Entonces ya nada más me importa - Sting sonrió pegando su frente a la de Rogue.

-Sting no quisiera arruinar el momento pero podrías decirme por qué le regalas una rosa a un chico?

\- Eh? Bueno es que de algún modo me recuerda a ti.

\- A mi? Por qué?

\- Bueno las rosas son lindas, elegantes y tienen el color de tus ojos, pensando en eso fue que me empezaron a gustar las rosas...así que podría decirse que simplemente te regalé algo que me gustaba a mi, creo que soy un idiota verdad? - explicó Sting frotándose el cuello con timidez.

\- Así es, eres un idiota - dijo Rogue acercándose a él - Además estás empapado podrías enfermarte.

\- No te preocupes por mí - respondió Sting con simpleza.

\- como tu novio es mi trabajo preocuparme - Antes de que Sting pudiera terminar de asimilar la palabra novio, Rogue lo atrajo hacia él besándolo suavemente. Sting estaba completamente aturdido pero tan pronto se dió cuenta de lo maravilloso que se sentían los labios de Rogue comenzó a corresponder el beso efusivamente. Incluso estaba lloviendo de nuevo, pero no les importó hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

\- Hey Rogue.

\- Si Sting?

\- Creo que ahora amo los días lluviosos.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus tan apreciados comentarios. Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
